Heritage Rex
by lord shadowcat
Summary: rewrite.....AU postOOTP, No HBP...Harry is coming on his 17th birthday, and gets a surprise.... Creaturefic Grey!Harry Powerful!Harry Manipulitivebad!Dumbles Hermione bashing RLHPSB LEJP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This story is being rated M as a precaution. This is a slash story and if you don't like it stop reading.

* * *

Five figures left the shadows after Albus Dumbledore left the newly proclaimed boy-who-lived on his relatives doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive. Four of them, two men and two women, where grey and translucent while the fifth was a shimmering silver woman in a flowing gown.

"Blood wards my arse! That man is trying to create a weapon for himself!"

"Hush Godric, the Muggles could hear you."

"Let them hear him! Then maybe the child would be brought up properly!"

"Godric, Salazar, we cannot interfere until the boy is 17 and comes into his inheritance. At least the old fool doesn't know he is all our heirs. He only knows that he is Godric's."

The four ghostly figures continued to argue while the fifth knelt next to the basket and smoothed the hair off the infant's brow. He glowed briefly before opening his startling green eyes and giggled at her.

"Fear not my Lords and Ladies, for on him I bestow my protection. He will not fall for the manipulations of men for as long as my foundations stand." Her voice was a lilting combination of the four.

The ghosts of the four founders of Hogwarts stopped arguing and looked at the Spirit of their school as she rose from where she was kneeling. She placed her hand on the house and it too glowed with the shimmering silver light.

"Now he shall have no fear of those who dwell within these walls."

The tallest, a woman, glided to him. She looked down on Harry Potter and smiled at him.

"Do not worry little one, my guardian shall come to you on your eleventh birthday, she shall protect you and be a loyal friend. Trust in her judgment." Rowena Ravenclaw passed her hand over little Harry, causing him to glow a deep blue. "He shall learn knowledge and remember it perfectly; these are the only gifts we can give him until he comes into himself."

The other three nodded in agreement with her and floated off into the shadows, followed by Rowena and the Spirit of Hogwarts.

Petunia Dursley shot up in bed with a haunting voice in her head. She shivered as cold shot up her spine and shrugged it off as a bad dream before lying back down. She tossed and turned as the words repeated in her head, and she tried to forget the vacant voice of her sister that spoke them.

"Remember that he shall awaken and you shall know vengeance upon yourself and your family."

* * *

The years past for Harry. He knew he was special, what his "family" called freakish. He learned from a very young age to not let on that he could read and remember any book he got his hands on. The pain of his Uncle's abuse taught him to hide the fact that he was much smarter than his whale of a cousin, and after meeting Hagrid on his eleventh birthday he knew that the school he was going to would be no different.

He perfected his mask for the school of the frightened and naïve little kid and learned how to hid his true feelings and thoughts from a book of Occlumency he found in the library his first year. He let the anger he felt continue to grow through his years at Hogwarts, the initial connection he felt with the castle his first time entering it suddenly started to dull after he saved Ginny in the Chamber. His magic also started to be harder to reach than it was before he went to school.

He continued to pretend for Dumbledore until it caused him to loose the one adult in his life that was there only for him. After Dumbledore and Snape had cost him Sirius, Harry decided it was time for them to learn what Harry was truly capable of.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is not a Harry turns dark and joins Voldemort story as they make no sense.

* * *

Harry glared at his door as he heard the locks turning. Not even two full days since he finished his sixth year and he already wanted to leave. A crack sounded behind him and he spun, pulling his wand and dropping into a defensive position. In front of him was a startled looking goblin.

"My apologize Mr. Potter for startling you but we have been trying to reach you since your sixteenth birthday. It concerns your late godfather's will." The goblin, Griphook if Harry remembered right, pulled a file from thin air.

"I didn't know you were trying to reach me. Dumbledore has been routing my mail to god knows where." Harry put his wand away and moved to his bed. Griphook sniffed as he looked around the room and sneered. With a wave a table with two chairs appeared. Harry raised an eyebrow but didn't comment as he sat in the chair instead. Hedwig glided from her cage to land on Harry's shoulder, glaring at the goblin.

"Now as Mr. Black's will stipulates, you are to receive the entirety of the Black fortune, all holdings, deeds, titles and become Lord Black in his stead. Known only to the goblins and the Ministry of Records, Mr. Black used an archaic adoption ritual the Christmas of your fifth year making you his son and heir. The ritual has added the blood of House Black to you so that it is legal and binding." Griphook passed the folder to Harry. He then sat a small black pillar of stone on the table. "In the folder you will find all the information on this as well as the Potter Family information as should the adoptive parent die before the child is seventeen, and no guardian is appointed, you were automatically emancipated and eligible to take up the mantle of Lordship to both families. All you need to do is place a drop of your blood of the obelisk and it will summon any and all family rings."

Harry arched his eyebrow again, closing the folder before getting to read much. Holding out his hand, the goblin pulled a wicked looking knife and cut Harry's finger. A Drop of blood hit the stone and mist covered it. When it cleared there were three rings sitting on top. Picking up the first one, it was a platinum band with an onyx P over a ruby phoenix seemingly captured in mid flight. He slipped it on his right ring finger and felt magic infuse him. He felt accepted and welcomed by the ring and massive amounts of information concerning the Potter line flooded his mind. The combined knowledge of all the Lord Potters to have worn the ring entered him. Picking up the next one it was the same style platinum with the head of a grim in howl in onyx with an emerald B. Slipping it on the middle finger next to the Potter ring, he felt the magic grudgingly accept him added the knowledge of the Black line to his mind. Picking up the final ring it was gold with the Hogwarts crest. Looking at Griphook Harry could tell that the goblin wasn't expecting this one to appear.

"That was commissioned by Rowena Ravenclaw shortly before her death. It was said that the final living founder had a vision that in a time of great evil and danger, the founder's lines would become one and the heir of Hogwarts would be born. Apparently your mother was not as muggle born as people would like to believe. You are the heir of Hogwarts. Should you accept this title, and be found worthy by the ring, it will cause you to go through your magical inheritance early. You will gain all you magic now, so with your permission I will use goblin magic and seal the room for safety and security." At Harry's nod, the goblin stood and started to chant. Harry could feel the room seal; even Hedwig became restless with it. Slipping the ring onto his left middle finger, Harry found himself encased in blinding white light.

He felt the magic in the ring ripping through all his barriers and down into his soul, searching and judging him. When he felt the power accept him, more energy flooded him causing him to loose the awareness of what was going on around him.

He opened his eyes to find him in a room with four familiar people.

"Welcome Harry, we knew that the ring would find you worthy." Rowena steeped forward and smiled at him.

"Now this will be brief as we haven't much time. When you wake you will find yourself changed. When a wizard goes through the coming of age, their body will go through small changes or large ones depending on their blood and on the amount of power. You, young Harry, will change species. With the amount of power you were going to get plus ours and that of your Lordships, you will become a race that has not walked in this realm since the founding of magic. You are what is called a High Elf; you are now of the race that gave magic to all other races." Godric softly explained to him.

"Your mother carried the blood of myself and Rowena and was adopted by the Evens family after her parents were killed. Your Headmaster was aware that the Dursleys were not your mother's blood family but not that she was an heir. You will have all our knowledge and abilities. From us you will become a metamorphmagus, have the gifts of mind magic, parselmagic, wandless magic, and the gift of Tongues that allows you to speak any language. You will also have an egg that holds a Bond Basilisk that will be one of the guardians you will have." Salazar explained.

"From Godric and me you will gain beast speech, summoning magic, complete knowledge of plants as well as to be able to control them, knowledge of different cultures, all the so called pureblood etiquette, and all forms of physical combat. From us there will be a wicker basket that holds a Sand Griffin. This is the other guardian that you will have with you." Helga's voice conveyed comfort that Harry had severely lacked most of his life. "As a personally gift to you I am going to tell you where you can find your familiar. Just go to the pet store in Diagon Ally, your familiar will be the only animal that will not bow to you."

"Before you leave us, you need to know a few other things. Tom Riddle has been disowned by the magic of the founders' lines. That explained; your parents did not die that night he attacked. A disowned heir cannot kill an heir with magic. That old coot sent them through the veil because they would interfere with his plans to mold you into his weapon. Know that they and your godfather are in stasis in the veil as it cannot end the life of those that have entered before their time. The phoenix that has bonded to the blood of the Potter line will appear in your room and with it and your magic you can remove them from the veil. However you must wait until sunset as the veil will be thinner then.

"Your wand is also inhibiting your magic, so we have crafted you a staff, all that is left is to add a piece of your familiar to complete it. It is crafted with wood from the last elven oak left, with a core of basilisk venom and fang, phoenix tail feather and tears, and finally with griffin flight feather and blood. Now our finally bit of information, all High Elves had a life mate, gender does not matter but it is usually someone you already know and get along with, but you case is special, it seems that your life mate is actually mates. Two of them; they were already together but torn apart for now. You will be able to find them by scent but be warned, you only have two months to bond with them. You should be with both by morning so there is no worry there." With Rowena's last words Harry faded to black.

As he became aware of his new body, knowledge and memories of the last High Elf to live on this plane filed into his newly Occluded mind. He smirked inside his mind realizing that he basically owned the entire magical world thanks to his transformation. The mental smirk became physical before opening his eyes in his room again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **blah- **is beast speech…._blah_- is parseltongue….blah- is mind speech

* * *

While Harry is with the founders

Griphook stared as Harry's body lifted from the chair still encased in the glow. He watched as changes came over him. Harry's wild black hair grew until it touched his ankles, dark auburn streaks, the color of melted amethysts, appeared. His skin with its olive coloring became a golden tan color. His clothes turned to ashes under the onslaught of power, showing the scars not created do to ritual or spell that littered his body slowly fading to nothing. His body grew from 5'4" to a height of 6'3", filling out with defined muscles until he was still slender but strong looking with a chiseled musculature. Before his eyes closed Griphook watched as the glasses disappeared and they went from a dull grass colored green to liquid emerald color. His mouth open in a silent scream, his eye teeth grew and sharpened to a razor point. His ears elongated into a point and his finger nails became glassy and looked manicured. The glow pulsed to the table where a wicker basket and an obsidian egg appeared from it. Another pulse and a carved staff appeared off glossy white with the carvings looking black against it. On the top of the staff was a jewel held in a clawed hand, the jewel caused Griphook to stop breathing. It was a shimmering silver ball that looked like flowing water. The goblin recognized it as a gem called the Unicorn's Heart as it was the same liquid silver color of unicorn's blood.

A shimmer by the bed caused Griphook to look and promptly fall of his chair. On the head board was perched a phoenix. Unlike Dumbledore's phoenix, this was almost twice his size with golden eyes.

"A Royal Phoenix." Griphook breathed out the words as he slowly got back to his feet. A royal phoenix was said to be the king of phoenixes. When they chose to bond to a blood line or a person, it was because of the purity of the line or person. They could travel through a swirl of flames, their tears could heal someone from the edge of death or induced insanity, they could easily carry thousands of pounds of weight and it was said that a royal phoenix's death cry could explode the sun.

The goblin was in awe as four more folders appeared on the table bearing the founders individual crests. The glow slowly faded, leaving the new Harry sitting naked in the chair opening his eyes and smirking.

"Well Lord Potter-Black, you are certainly full of surprises today. Though you might want to put on some new clothes since yours seemed to not have survived the change." Griphook smirked as Harry scrambled to pull on new clothes before noticing that none of his clothes were long enough. Forgoing a shirt, all Harry pulled on where a pair of now short pants that hit him mid calf.

"Alright we are going to do a few things now Griphook. First, you are going to become manager of all my account, with however many goblins you need underneath you. This is because you are the only goblin I actually know and something tells me to trust you. Next I need a way to access my accounts without having to constantly go to the bank as I have a lot of shopping to do now. Then I want you to go back to the bank, take it from the main Potter Vault and transfer 20 million galleons into the Weasley Family vault." Flipping open the Potter and Black folders Harry quickly scanned through the entire thing committing it to memory. "As I seem to own a controlling interest in Zonko's as well as well as a third in WWW. I want you to transfer 6 million into the WWW vault and transfer my Zonko's control to Fred and George Weasley. With the letter informing them of the ownership include a message from me telling them that I trust them to know what to do with it. Better yet, I want you to personally deliver it. I want you to open a vault with 2 million for Ronald Weasley, and give him my ownership of the Chuddly Cannons. Another vault with 2 million is to be opened for Virginia Weasley. As I saw my parents have a vault for Remus Lupin, I want to add one million to that and open a vault under his control with 10 million in it for Moony's Wolfsbane Fund. Do whatever is needed to make this a valid charity for those werewolves that want the potion but don't have the money for it every month. Find a potion master or three to make it and take all costs from that vault. Also transfer the deed for the Penthouse in downtown London and the cottage in the Scottish Highlands to Remus Lupin. I want to make sure that he never lacks for money or a place to live again. When you visit the Weasleys make it clear to them that this is not charity, I am only making sure that all my family is taken care of.

"Send a team of curse breakers to 12 Grimmuald Place and tear down the current Fidelus Charm, make sure that only I as Lord Black can put it back up. I will also need a complete set of muggle identification that muggles won't look too close at." Griphook was furiously writing down everything he was saying. Flipping the Potter folder back open to the deeds Harry reread one page. "I also see that I own a castle in Wales which seems to be one of the traditional homes for the Potter Family complete with ancient blood wards. Ah there are also resident and living House elves, excellent."

Focusing on the Potter ring Harry threw his magic out. "As Lord Potter I summon the first among my house elves for Potter Castle."

With a pop, a regal looking house elf stood, dressed in a clean tunic bearing the Potter Family crest.

"How can Lawly be helping the new Lord Potter?" With a bow to Harry she looked him in the eye.

"Lawly, I need to know if the castle is ready for habitation."

"Yes Lord Potter sir, we have kept it ready for when the Lord was to return. We had a visitor two years ago that left a gift for our Lord when he received his rightful rank." With a snap a miniature racing motorcycle appeared in Lawly's hand. It was black and red and Harry could feel the magic coming off of it.

"Sirius you sly old mutt." Harry smiled for the first time as he thought of his godfather leaving the bike at his family castle to hide it from him. A full black helmet appeared on the table, with a white grim, wolf, stag and lily painted on it.

"Master Sirius said that if he could not give it to you to tell you that the bike is enchanted so that it never looses fuel, optional notice-me-not charms and invisibility. The helmet will allow young Lord to see in all weather, and in the dark. It also can help young Lord should he be lost by saying where he wants to go. Lawly will go tell other elves that young Lord if finally coming home?"

"Yes Lawly, you can tell them and if you can take Hedwig with you since she won't be able to find the castle otherwise. Also prepare for a large number of guests for an indefinite stay." Lawly bowed again and Hedwig went to her arm. With a pop she was gone.

"I have what you requested Lord Potter-Black." Griphook handed Harry a leather wallet. "Inside is a muggle style credit card that is connected directly to your primary Potter Vault. It works in both the muggle and magical world. Also there is a muggle identification that will change to be whatever type of license it needs to be with a charm to match whatever your appearance and name you are using. It also is charmed to cause the muggle to not look at it closely so you need not worry about that. If there is nothing else then I need to get back to the bank to finish everything you wanted by this evening."

Harry nodded and the goblin and files disappeared. With a wave of his hand the chairs followed. Harry moved to the basket and opened it. Inside was a tan colored griffin that looked up at him.

**Welcome guardian, I'm Harry.**

**Hello Harry, my name is Faust.**

**Well Faust I'm going to call my house elf to take you to my castle so you can get used to where we will be living if that is alright?**

**That is fine Harry; I can stretch and be my full size there.**

"Lawly." Harry called out after getting Faust's permission to send him. He waved his hand causing the basket to disappear.

"Young Lord called his Lawly?" Lawly appeared before him bowing.

"Can you take Faust to the castle as well as the basilisk egg? From the feel it won't hatch until the full moon in a week or so." Lawly bowed again and disappeared with the egg and Faust. Turning to his bed he met the gaze from his phoenix.

**Hello Lord Potter, I am called Dawn.** The phoenix trilled at him, nodding her head.

**Hello Dawn, please call me Harry. I have to do a few things before I open the veil, hopefully finding my familiar so I have them to help. Will you appear if I call you?**

**Of course Harry.** With that Dawn disappeared in a swirl of shadows.

Looking at his clothes Harry threw all of them into a pile on the bed. He snapped his fingers and summoned a new outfit to wear when he left. A pair a black leather pants appeared, with a blood red tank top and knee high boots. Pulling on the clothes that were skin tight followed by the boots, He waved his hands, sending the bike to the garage and resizing it. He shrank his trunk and slipped the wallet into the pocket of the pants. With a silent charm his hair braided itself, and he moved to the mirror. Concentrating on his image, his ears went back to normal followed by his teeth. He decided to leave the scar visible until he got to Diagon Ally. He wanted Dumbledore's watchers to recognize him when he left. He conjured a waist length leather jacket and slipped the matchbook sized trunk into an inner pocket. Looking at his staff he thought of it being wand size. To his surprise it shrank down to a twelve inch wand with a silver tip. Smirking he conjured a wand holster and slipped it in and strapped it to his forearm. Banishing the table he headed to his door.


End file.
